diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Lyndon
Lyndon the Scoundrel is one of the three Followers featured in Diablo III. Biography Early Life Lyndon, and his brother Edlin, grew up orphans in the slums of Kingsport. His brother taught him how to fight and how to use a crossbow, reasoning that it would give Lyndon time to run if things went awry.'Diablo III, Act I As Lyndon grew older he developed a skill for theft and joined the Thieves GuildDiablo III, Act II against Edlin's advice,Diablo III, Act V while his brother became a member of the city guard. Lyndon fell in love with a woman named Rea, but his feelings were not reciprocated, and she ultimately chose to marry his brother instead. As a member of the Thieves Guild, Lyndon was privy to all of their plans, and contrived a scheme to work with Edlin to their advantage. Lyndon would tip him off to the Guild's targets, while Edlin would bring the guards on to the scene of the crime, and play it off like a lucky catch. When Lyndon's crew robbed the Merchants Guild's bank, however, Edlin showed up too early and was accused of being involved in the heist. Edlin was confined to Kingsport's prison, while Lyndon managed to escape and flee the city.Diablo III, Act III Ever since, Rea believed Lyndon was responsible for Edlin's imprisonment, and eventually convinced Edlin of the same.Diablo III, Act IV On the Road In the years prior to the coming of the Fallen Star, Lyndon spent his time moving from place to place to escape the Thieves Guild's wrath, conning locals, seducing ladies, and relieving the unwitting of their drink and money in order to help provide for Edlin's family and pay off his 'debts' to the Merchants Guild. The threat of imprisonment or from armed guard has never dissuaded Lyndon from living a life of larceny as he journeyed the land. For all the gold he sent to Rea in order to pay off Edlin's debt, he received no word in response. The End of Days Eventually, Lyndon ended up in The Old Mill in Khanduras, and encountered the Nephalem on route to the Drowned Temple. He convinced the hero to help aid him in saving his friend Sasha, from the Thieves Guild brigands. After dispatching the brigands, he retrieved his relic from Sasha and hastily concocted a excuse to escape his 'betrothal' by accompanying the Nephalem's group. His efforts, however, were in vain when he realized the relic was a fake. He subsequently offered his services to the Nephalem and accompanied the hero on their journey to the Temple. Lyndon stuck with the Nephalem as they traveled to Kehjistan, Bastion's Keep, and into the High Heavens in order to thwart Diablo. After the final battle with the Prime Evil, the hero suspected the presence of tears in the scoundrel's eyes who assured the Nephalem that it was raining. Towards the end of the quest, the Nephalem gifted Lyndon with gold, declaring that they would travel to Kingsport and pay off Edlin's debt once the quest was over. Lyndon was overwhelmed with gratitude. Reaper of Souls During Malthael's invasion, Lyndon finally decided he had to free Edlin from the Kingsport dungeons before he died. After hearing from a Westmarch Dungeon Guard that prisoners from Kingsport had been transferred to Westmarch, he and the Nephalem proceeded to the dungeons in hopes of freeing Edlin. Upon their arrival, the pair realized that the Thieves Guild had managed to infiltrate the dungeon. After fighting their way through the complex, Lyndon entered his brother's cell, only to discover that Edlin had been murdered. A wave of remorse and grief swept over Lyndon as he bitterly blamed himself for the death of his brother. Upon inspection of Edlin's body, he took the dagger that was used to kill him, and noted how suspiciously familiar it was. The Nephalem attempted to console Lyndon, but was rebuffed, Lydon said that the great hero could never understand his grief. Despondent and mournful, Lyndon indulged in a drunken binge. The Nephalem eventually confronted him, and offered to help find Edlin's killer, but Lyndon ignored the offer and continued in an intoxicated state. Later, however, he left the dagger he found with Haedrig Eamon, and the Nephalem asked him to tell them more about it. After remarking on the craftsmanship of the dagger, Haedrig noticed that the hilt was hollow, inside which was a note. The Nephalem gave the note to Lyndon. It appeared that Rea, Edlin's wife, had murdered him. The note said that if Lyndon wanted to seek revenge, she would be waiting for him. Lyndon resolved to find Rea after Malthael was dealt with.Diablo III, Act V In-game Lyndon is first met at The Old Mill in Act I, while on the way to the Drowned Temple with Leah. He is voiced by Troy Baker. Equipment Lyndon fights with only a small number of ranged weapons, allowing him to keep his distance from the enemy. In battle, he fires quick bolts and arrows at enemies to cripple them, stun them, or do moderate single-target damage. Lyndon also carries pieces of unique equipment with him; mementos of a life guided by wit and luck, such as loaded dice, razors, or hidden pouches. These souvenirs, known as Scoundrel Tokens, improve his ability in combat as much as, if not more than, the jewelry and other trinkets he stockpiles. The Scoundrel has the highest damage output of all the followers. When fitted with high dexterity, damage, and critical gear, he can do almost as much damage as the player. Available equipment: *Amulets *Rings *Bows *Crossbows *Scoundrel Tokens (special item) Skills Lyndon’s skills increase your party’s damage, as well as his own ability to cripple or poison opponents and his capacity to evade attacks. He can also gain the ability to strike multiple foes at once with a salvo of arrows or a carefully placed explosive bolt. Quotes Upon recruiting the Scoundrel *Lyndon: They will run when they see us! *Lyndon: Let us seek our fortunes together. Waiting to be recruited *Lyndon: I'm not as bad as I look, really. Stop walking away! *Lyndon: Want to find more gold out there? Bring a thief with you next time. *Lyndon: I miss you terribly, you know. You're my good influence, my conscious....Is any of this working? *Lyndon: Don't take that Templar with you! He'll put you to sleep with all his blathering! When the Follower gains a level *Lyndon: I didn't think I could get any better. *Lyndon: Better and better! *Lyndon: Some day, I'll run the Guild! Upon training *Lyndon: A great choice! *Lyndon: Oh, I do that extremely well. *Lyndon: That's my choice, too! *Lyndon: Always liked that one. *Lyndon: Oooh! This'll be fun! Upon equipping with an item *Lyndon: Suits me! *Lyndon: I'll take that! *Lyndon: You almost make theft unnecessary. *Lyndon: Ahhh! Upon noticing a rare monster or a champion pack *Lyndon: That's quite an enemy over there. We are in for a fight! *Lyndon: Look at that thing over there! Let's kill it! *Lyndon: That opponent there must have wonderful treasure! Upon defeating a rare monster or a champion pack *Lyndon: A hard fight! Time to loot. *Lyndon: I never doubted us for a moment. *Lyndon: Thank Akarat! Now I need a nap. Upon a standard encounter *Lyndon: With all my might! *Lyndon: What's yours is mine! *Lyndon: Do your worst! *Lyndon: I fight dirty! Random comment after killing monsters *Lyndon: That's how we do it in Kingsport! *Lyndon: I expected more. *Lyndon: I'm not even tired. *Lyndon: That was fun! Upon taking damage *Lyndon: This is going badly! *Lyndon: I'm hurt! After a near death *Lyndon: I'll reform! I swear I'll never...oh! I'm alive? Random comment *Lyndon: Well, there must be something good in here! *Lyndon: Well, then, let's liven this place up a bit. Let's shoot something! *Lyndon: We're either terribly brave or terribly stupid to be doing this. Upon Entering the Fields of Misery *Lyndon: Finding a sword in a goat field sounds an awful lot like finding a needle in a haystack. Upon entering the Halls of Agony *Lyndon: I knew Leoric was mad, but this is just disgusting. In the Dahlgur Oasis *Lyndon: Just our luck that Belial's forces showed up here as well. It's a regular party now! *Lyndon: Innocents hiding in the shadows. I've seen this before. In the Desolate Sands *Lyndon: All these dead things are making me hungry. *Lyndon: What I wouldn't give for a pint of Kingsport ale right now! *Lyndon: What do you think is in those tar pits? Whatever it is, it smells worse than we do! Upon entering Kulle's Archives *Lyndon: Is is just me or does this place feel just the slightest bit foreboding? I think it's the thunder. In the Arreat Crater *Lyndon: Demons, fire, more demons...I really hoped the Lord of Sin would be more creative than this. *Lyndon: Angry naked women are attacking me? This is my summer in Westmarch all over again! *Lyndon: You'd think I'd be good at finding my way around here after living in so many dens of sin, but no. *Lyndon: I think attacking this Lord of Sin is the worst idea I've ever had. I mean, what will I do with my evenings after this? In the High Heavens *Lyndon: Damn, look at all that gold! If only I had something to pry it off. *Lyndon: I know we're in trouble and all, but look at that spectacular view! Personality and Traits "Rogue" and "rake" are two words that describe Lyndon. Outwardly, he appears charming and unhesitatingly selfish, lusting after women, wine, and wealth. Inwardly, he is dedicated to the fight against demons and other monsters,Scoundrel, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-04-19 and was wracked with guilt over his brother's predicament. He has a tendency to exaggerate the charms of Kingsport.2013-12-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III Lore and Story Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-04-19 Lyndon is, as suggested, an incredibly good thief; deft and subtle enough to steal Leah's ring from her finger without her even noticing (though the Nephalem did see that act easily). References de:Lyndon der Schuft Category:Characters Category:Diablo III NPCs